1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates lighting equipment for a saddle-type vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a headlamp assembly for a saddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
The following Patent Literature 1 discloses a known structure for a headlamp assembly where a headlight driver having headlight units on left and right sides, respectively, is arranged between reflectors of the left and right headlight units.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2009-202670
However, in the above-mentioned Patent Literature 1, the driver is arranged between the reflectors of the headlight units and hence, unless the thickness direction of the driver is set to the left-and-right direction, the respective arrangement positions of the headlight units are excessively spaced apart or away from each other and hence, the degree of freedom in the arrangement of the driver is restricted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a headlamp assembly for a saddle-type vehicle which can enhance the degree of freedom in the arrangement position of a driver.